1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal that charges a battery in a wired manner or in a wireless manner.
2. Background
A terminal may be a mobile (portable) terminal or a stationary terminal based on a moveable state. The mobile terminal may also be a handheld terminal or a vehicle mount terminal based on a user's carriage method.
The terminal may support complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and/or the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player. Attempts have been made to implement complicated functions by means of hardware or software.